


Jack of All Trades

by Percygranger



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: 2015 backlog, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Fade to Black, M/M, Medical Examination, Negotiations, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:54:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24337732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Percygranger/pseuds/Percygranger
Summary: Bones finds a place for the winter. It comes with an unexpected perk.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Jack of All Trades

“You’re offering me _what_?” McCoy looked skeptically at the very minor warlord trying to buy his services. 

“A bedboy, the best one we have, for as long as you stay with us. Plus room and board, of course.” The large man’s gestures made his pale jowls wobble. He seemed to think this was a very good deal.

McCoy tilted his head, feeling greasy, long hair brush his neck with a sort of resigned disgust. His pack was heavy against his feet. He might be a damn good doctor, but he hadn’t found anyone willing or able to pay him in a while. He supposed he could make due with handjobs if the boy seemed too disease-ridden. “Alright, let’s see him.” 

The warlord, Kennon, smirked, knowing, and gestured towards the door. A pack of young men came in, unarmed, somewhat better groomed than most of the soldiers around them. McCoy watched as one in particular broke from the pack, stopping behind Kennon as the man started talking again, hands in motion. “This is Jem. Very nice, yes?” 

The rough-shaven “boy” shifted on his feet, shaking out his shoulders, bringing attention to his leather jacket, a rare enough item, not to mention the body beneath. He completed the gesture by throwing his head back, mouth opening as he met McCoy’s eyes in a subtle but unmistakable look of seduction. 

McCoy grinned in happy disbelief as he took in the boy’s lanky figure, his pretty light hair catching the low light in the warehouse. “Oh yeah, he’ll do well enough.” 

Kennon grinned and clapped. “We have an agreement then!” He gestured, and Jem started walking forward, his rolling gait and direct stare keeping most of the men’s eyes on him even as Kennon directed them to take McCoy to his new quarters.

McCoy rose to meet him. “Hello.”

Jem smiled, confident. “Hello yourself.”

“This way, doctor.” A much less attractive soldier gestured towards the door, and Jem turned to stay in step with McCoy as he started to move, their arms brushing intimately. 

McCoy wanted to ask questions of his new...companion, but decided to wait until they were in relative privacy. It was chilly outside, autumn finally catching a firm hold of the region, promising a bitter winter. One more reason McCoy needed work, to stay out of it. Thankfully, the cold season was his busy time, and he had just snagged not only regular work...but a regular lay. He tried not to look over at his prize too often as they walked between rows of barracks. He wasn’t usually one for boys or men, but this one was pretty enough to overcome his usual preferences. 

The soldier showed them both into a slightly nicer set of barracks, leading them to a room with a bed, and a bathroom, a toilet, shower and sink visible through the open door. 

“Oooh, officer’s quarters. Nice.” Jem spoke with a bit of appreciation. 

“Better than I’ve seen in a while,” McCoy confirmed, setting down his pack. 

Jem apparently took this as a signal, moving in close, leather-clad arms wrapping around McCoy’s shoulders. “So, how do you like it?” His breath was sweet on McCoy’s face. 

McCoy smirked. “I’ll show you that after I shower.”

Jem’s eyebrows went up in mild surprise, his arms sliding away. “Alright, I’ll be here, unless…” He looked significantly at the bathroom. 

McCoy shook his head. “You can go after me.” 

The eyebrows rose higher. “Okay, if that’s what you like...” Jem paced towards the bed, and sprawled on it, looking languid, comfortable, very...distracting. 

McCoy shook his head and headed towards the bathroom, taking his pack with him.

It didn’t take long to get clean, but after days and weeks away from a steady source of hygiene, McCoy took his time. Two bouts of shampoo and soap, a slow, easy shave later, he was feeling relaxed, happy enough with his circumstances. 

Coming out of the bathroom, in loose sleep pants and towel around his shoulders, McCoy found Jem sprawled on the bed, shoes off, a lazy smile on his face. “You clean up nice…”

“I wasn’t kidding, kid. You go next.” 

Jem shrugged. “Alright.”

Realizing something, McCoy asked, “You got soap, towels?” 

Jem nodded towards the door. “One of the men brought my stuff while you were in there.” 

McCoy took a breath. Jem really was staying with him for the duration. He hoped to hell they got along. “Good.” 

Jem sauntered towards the door, bending over to get his pack, and then entered the bathroom, his hips a distraction until he closed the door with a soft click. McCoy took a moment to appreciate the memory. Then the shower switched on, and he turned to looking around the room.

It wasn’t much. The bed was the most luxurious thing there, being large enough for two people. There was a closet with dresser drawers underneath. McCoy didn’t unpack, though. He’d wait a week and see how it went. 

Jem didn’t take long in the shower, the sound of water dissipating far sooner than McCoy’s. And apparently Jem’s pack didn’t include clothing, because he came out with a towel around his hips, the brief scrap of cotton barely hiding anything. 

McCoy squinted at Jem as he approached, feeling his body react, beyond his control after a long time without...anything. 

“Presenting for my...inspection, sir,” Jem purred, tilting his head. The gesture exposed a tanned stretch of skin. McCoy immediately felt the urge to bite and soothe the hurt with his tongue.

“If that’s the way you want to play it…” McCoy said agreeably. He jerked his head towards the bed. “On your back, lose the towel.” 

Smirking, Jem complied. Again, his hips caught McCoy’s eye as Jem moved. The towel dropped and McCoy felt his mouth go dry. Jem rolled on the bed, knees bent and legs spread a bit to frame what was really a very nice cock. Then, utterly comfortable or faking it really well, he crossed his arms behind his head. There wasn’t anything to object to about Jem’s body, it seemed. From his slim torso to his runner’s legs, Jem was just as pretty as his looks promised, and he knew it. Jem’s eyes met McCoy’s challengingly as McCoy approached, professional appraisal and personal appreciation going hand in hand.

“You want me to look you over, huh? Wonder where you got that idea…” McCoy murmured, looking boldly at what was on offer.

“You’re a doctor, of course you want to check stuff,” Jem said carelessly. “The health of an outfit can be seen in the health of its whores, after all.” 

McCoy felt his eyebrows raise. “Right. Open your mouth.” He put a hand on Jem’s rough-shaven cheek.

Jem looked as if he might comment, but settled for a knowing glance instead as the muscles of his jaw stretched, showing straight white teeth and healthy pink gums. 

McCoy complemented his visual inspection with a probing thumb, tsking as Jem made to suck. “Open.” He didn’t feel any sores, no missing teeth. Jem was healthy here, at least as far as McCoy could tell without any kind of clinic to run tests. Which brought a question to mind…

“You got any sort of medical place here?” 

“Ooh, now we’re getting kinky. Gonna bend me over the exam table, doctor?” Jem asked. 

“I might,” McCoy said tartly, “I hear prostate exams are all the rage with the young folk.” 

Jem laughed. “Yeah, we’ve got an office where the old doc worked. He was mostly for patching up the big stuff, we went into town for regular checkups. What’s your specialty?” 

“I do it all, kid.” McCoy started the rest of the physical exam. He didn’t have a light to check pupils or ears, but there was nothing quite like getting hands on to really feel for problems. “Family medicine, meatball surgery, I even know a good bit about exotic viruses…” 

Jem didn’t bother playing the good patient as McCoy’s hands wandered. He arched into the skimming hands, groaned as fingers pressed against his skin. 

“Yeah, you look...fine.” McCoy said, his voice coming out huskier than he intended. 

“Just fine?” Jem said, looking offended.

“Damn fine. Don’t get a big head now.” 

“Too late...you gonna get this show on the road or should I?” 

McCoy laughed. “You really don’t have any tact, do you?” 

“Don’t need to.” Jem said, reaching for his bag. A quick check of the front pocket and Jem was flashing familiar packets with unfamiliar colors. “Safety first.”

“Now you’re getting it.” McCoy held out a hand and checked that the packet was in order before ripping it open. “I hope you don’t mind getting fucked.” 

“Not at all.” Jem’s cheerful smile returned. “I hope you don’t mind using lube.” 

McCoy sighed. “I don’t mind, kid.” 


End file.
